


Whisper Down the Lane

by inkandchocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're gonna bring this party up to a nice respectable level. Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt anyone. We're not even gonna touch 'em. We're just gonna make 'em cry a little, just by lookin' at 'em."</p><p>The demons John's hunting show up at a beach party and Dean's cover is blown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper Down the Lane

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (1) written for the spn_flashback ficathon and (2) the demon in question is a kappa. Huge thanks to winterlive, who rocked me a last minute beta. She is made of awesome.

**Monday morning, Jefferson High School student parking lot:**

"Dude, I was right there when it happened."

"Bullshit, man, your mom grounded your sorry ass, you weren't even at the beach. I was standing next to the keg when it grabbed Allison, so don't try and tell me shit."

"Man… I'm telling you I was **there**, dude. I saw everything. That Winchester kid? He's a fuckin' cop."

\-----

**Blue Haven Lake Police Department Incident Report, excerpt from videotaped witness statement #J435-P, filed Friday evening, June 2, 199--:**

"It came out of the lake; we all thought it was, you know, a joke? Somebody, maybe Jason or uh… Frank? Anyway, so we were all kind of wasted, and we thought it was funny. Because it looked like a turtle, ok? I mean, what else are you supposed to think when some big fuckin' turtle comes out of the lake, except somebody's playing around with your head?"

[witness pauses, stares at hands, continues with prompting from the officer on duty]

"Right, yeah, sorry… so we're all there laughing and shit. Allison was screaming, but it looked like a bad costume and like I said, we were kind of fucked up… can I say that and not get in trouble? Sorry…"

[Officer on Duty: Just tell me about the attack, please.]

"I told you, it grabbed her and she was screaming, and then she stopped. And this guy comes out of the trees, man. This big dude in a black coat with a fuckin' gun, looked like a serial killer or FBI or something. And he starts telling us all to get the hell outta there, right? And we're all standing there because it's Allison and she's all torn up…

"We thought it was a joke, man…" [sobs]

\-----  
**Monday morning, Jefferson High School, second floor locker area:**

"So okay, I heard that Shelby said the freaky guy with the gun? He's Dean Winchester's dad."

"No way! Oh my god!"

"I know! Anyway, Trevor Hunter was like, right there when it happened and Trevor said that it ate Allison. That thing, whatever it was, it totally was not a bear. Since when are there bears around the lake anyway, who's gonna believe that, you know? They think we're dumb because we're kids, but seriously."

"I know… So did they arrest the guy with the gun or what? Because I heard Harris telling his cousin that the guy was some kind of hero or something. That the thing that ate Allison was freaky strong and I'm sure it could have, like, ate half the senior class. So they should totally be giving him a medal or something."

"I don't know if they arrested him, but I heard that they took Dean off in cuffs for carrying a concealed weapon."

"Wait, Dean? I thought it was his dad with the gun."

"Oh my god, that's the best part: Dean had this massive knife on him and he totally stabbed that thing right in the eye. Trevor said there was blood everywhere, like in _Scream_, only you know, slimy because it wasn't normal blood."

"Dean? So… what happened then?"  
\-----

**Blue Haven Lake Police Department Incident Report, excerpt from videotaped witness statement #J467-P filed Friday evening, June 2, 199-:**

"He had the knife in his boot, I saw him take it out."

[Officer on Duty: Dean Winchester was carrying this knife? (Officer indicates bag containing confiscated weapon)]

"Yes sir. That's the knife. When that man came out of the trees with the gun and started shouting, Dean saw that no one was moving and he just… I mean he kind of looked like he knew what to do. Everyone else was scared, and there was all this shouting and it was dark. And Allison was… she was…"

[Officer on Duty: Take your time.]

"Dean was just right there, and when the thing stood up, he jumped right on it. It made this sound, kind of like a growling sound, kind of like a big dog or maybe a bear? And then it screamed. It screamed like a person and there was this thing in its eye and there was blood everywhere. It was everywhere."

[Officer on Duty: And this was when you heard the gunshots?]

"The top of its head came off when he shot it. And there was more blood and there was water."

[Officer on Duty: Water. From the lake?]

"No, from its **head**. There was the gun, and the top of its head went backwards and all this water shot up in the air. And then it died."

\-----  
**Monday afternoon, Jefferson High School, smoker's lounge:**

"Fuckin' cops man, fuck that shit."

"You ever seen a bear with no fuckin' fur?"

"Whatever, dude. I ain't goin' along with that bullshit story. There's not even any fuckin' bears around here unless you drive to the fuckin' zoo."

"Gimme a smoke, man, my mom found mine."

"You owe me a goddamn pack by now, dickhead."

"Yeah, I know, whatever. Gimme a light. So, you hear Winchester's bein' sent to, like, the Witness Protection Program? Yeah, that crazy fucker with the gun's, like, his psychotic uncle and they're puttin' Winchester off in some safe house 'til they can get him away."

"You're a dumb fuck, you know that? Witness Protection Program's for people who rat out the fuckin' mafia, not people with crazy ass uncles and shit."

"Whatever, man, I know what I heard."

\-----  
**Monday afternoon, Jefferson High School, teachers' lounge:**

"Funeral services are next week for Allison Albright. Her family has made special arrangements for the students to have a private viewing. Counselors are coming in; they'll be here for at least five days. I can't believe this is all… real."

"Gerry, are they sure it was a bear?"

"Apparently it was rabid. The student who attacked it, Don Winchester--"

"Dean Winchester. His brother was here as well."

"Was?"

"Gone. The paperwork was in the front office this morning. They were withdrawn before Janice had a chance to get her computer booted up. Shame, the brother had real potential."

"And the one with the knife?"

"Bad attitude. Cocky."

"Brave kid. Probably saved a couple of people. I guess he can have some bad attitude on top of that."

"Hmm…"

\-----  
**Monday afternoon, Jefferson High School, cafeteria:**

"Its whole head exploded. Its whole mutant turtle head just went… wham!"

…

"Well, I heard that it was his dad, and that the whole family? Are like super agents in some experimental government training program. That's how their mom died."

…

"Oh yeah, me and Dean? We were like blood brothers, man."

"Blood brothers? You were running faster than the girls were when your blood brother was kicking monster ass there at the lake, you dick."

"I was making sure they all got away, you douche. Me and Dean were tight. Guy was totally cool."

…

"I swear to God, Marissa, he was all over me. If that thing hadn't come out of the lake and ate Allison, we would have been doing it."

"You are so lucky. I mean, you and Dean Winchester?"

"I knew it the first day I saw him, remember?"

"You said he was a freak."

"I said he was freakishly hot. Besides, what does it matter now? He's gone, I saw the papers in the office."

"Oh hey, did you hear? His dad is in the Witness Protection Program."

 

-end


End file.
